Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor memory device with an improved integration density and a method for manufacturing the same.
The integration density of conventional two-dimensional (2D) or planar semiconductor devices may be determined by an area occupied by a unit memory cell. Therefore, the integration density of the conventional 2D semiconductor devices may be affected by a technique of forming fine patterns. However, since expensive apparatuses may be needed to form fine patterns, the integration density of 2D semiconductor devices continues to increase but may still be limited. Thus, three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor memory devices have been developed to overcome the above limitations. 3D semiconductor memory devices may include memory cells three-dimensionally (i.e., vertically) arranged.